customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:E081:ADAC:FD71:FABC-20190426220026
Season 11 of Barney & Friends originally aired in the U.K. from November 2, 2007 to January 7, 2008. It was the British adaptation of the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 1993 to October 1993. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) Children *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in "Falling for Autumn!") *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in "Grandparents are Grand!") *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in "Grandparents Are Grand!") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in "Hoo's in the Forest?") *Becky Keenan ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Douglas Burks ("Grown-Ups for a Day!") *Tomie dePaloa ("Picture This!") *Joe Scruggs ("'The Exercise Circus!") *Joe Ferguson ("My Favorite Things") *Jordan Kauffman ("Stop, Look and Be Safe!") *Kurt Dykhuizen (played as Jason in "The Alphabet Zoo") *Mary Ann Brewer (played as Aunt Molly in "The Alphabet Zoo") *R. Bruce Elliott (played as Mr. Tenagain in "Having Tens of Fun!") *Ella Jenkins ("A Very Special Delivery!") *J.D. Mosley (played as Tosha's Mom in "A Very Special Delivery!") *David J. Courtney (played as Tosha's Dad in "A Very Special Delivery!") *Mario and Tiffany Starghill (played as Kevin and Kyle in "A Very Special Delivery!") Episodes #Help Protect the Earth #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! #Hoo's in the Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #A Brand New Friend #Look at Me, I'm 3! #The Exercise Circus! #My Favorite Things #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #Stop, Look and Be Safe! #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens of Fun! #A Very Special Delivery! Trivia *This season marked: **The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. **The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. **The first season to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. **The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. **The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. **The only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The final appearance of Luci. **The final regular appearances of Tina, Derek, Amy, Adam and Michael. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. **The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of "I Love You". **The first season to use the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. **The first season that Kimberly-Clark (and its Huggies family of baby products) signed on as a sponsor. **The first season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). *'Set Renovations': **Playground: The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. **Classroom: Wallpaper changed. The carpet added to the tile floor. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. *New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. *Min starts to wear her stockings regularly, whenever she wears a dress. *The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, the "Barney Theme Song" is re-shot and re-edited. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. *This was the last season to be filmed at the ColorDynamics Studio in Allen. Production would move to the Studios at Las Colinas the following season. *The production for this season begin in March 1993 and ended in August 1993. Cast The year 1994 was designated as the "International Year of the Family" and the "International Year of Sport and the Olympic Ideal" by the United Nations. Events January * January 1 ** The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) is established. ** The Zapatista Army of National Liberation begins their war in Chiapas, Mexico. * January 8 – Soyuz TM-18: Valeri Polyakov begins his 437.7 day orbit, eventually setting the world record for days spent in orbit. * January 11 – The Irish government announces the end of a 15-year broadcasting ban on the Provisional Irish Republican Army and its political arm Sinn Féin. * January 14 – U.S. President Bill Clinton and Russian President Boris Yeltsin sign the Kremlin accords, which stop the preprogrammed aiming of nuclear missiles toward each country's targets, and also provide for the dismantling of the nuclear arsenal in Ukraine. * January 17 – The 6.7 Northridge earthquake strikes the Greater Los Angeles Area with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), leaving 57 people dead and more than 8,700 injured. * January 19 – Record cold temperatures hit the eastern United States. The coldest temperature ever measured in Indiana state history, −36 °F (−38 °C), is recorded in New Whiteland, Indiana. * January 25 – U.S. President Bill Clinton delivers his first State of the Union address, calling for health care reform, a ban on assault weapons, and welfare reform. *January 26 – Student David Kang fires two blank shots from a starting pistol at Prince Charles in Sydney, Australia.Benns, Matthew: Man who shot at Prince Charles becomes barrister, The Age, 6 February 2005. February ]] * February 3 – In the aftermath of the Chadian–Libyan conflict, the International Court of Justice rules that the Aouzou Strip belongs to the Republic of Chad. * February 5 – Byron De La Beckwith is convicted of the 1963 murder of civil rights leader Medgar Evers. * February 6 – Markale massacres: a Bosnian Serb Army mortar shell kills 68 civilians and wounds about 200 in a Sarajevo marketplace. * February 9 – The Vance–Owen peace plan for Bosnia and Herzegovina is announced. * February 12 ** Edvard Munch's painting The Scream is stolen in Oslo (it is recovered on May 7). ** The 1994 Winter Olympics begin in Lillehammer. * February 24 – In Gloucester, local police begin excavations at 25 Cromwell Street, the home of Fred West, a suspect in multiple murders. On February 28, he and his wife are arrested. * February 25 – Israeli Kahanist Baruch Goldstein opens fire inside the Cave of the Patriarchs in the West Bank; he kills 29 Muslims before worshippers beat him to death. * February 28 ** Four United States F-16s shoot down four Serbian J-21s over Bosnia and Herzegovina for violation of the Operation Deny Flight and its no-fly zone. ** At midnight Walvis Bay is officially handed over to Namibia by South Africa. March ]] * March – The People's Republic of China gets its first connection to the Internet. * March 6 – A referendum in Moldova results in the electorate voting against possible reunification with Romania. * March 12 ** A photo by Marmaduke Wetherell, previously touted as "proof" of the Loch Ness Monster, is confirmed to be a hoax. ** The Church of England ordains its first female priests. * March 14 – Apple Computer, Inc. releases the first Macintosh computers to use the new PowerPC Microprocessors. * March 15 – U.S. troops are withdrawn from Somalia. * March 20 – Italian journalist Ilaria Alpi and TV cameraman Miran Hrovatin are assassinated in Somalia. * March 21 – The 66th Academy Awards, hosted by Whoopi Goldberg, are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles. Steven Spielberg's Holocaust drama, Schindler's List, wins seven Oscars including Best Picture and Best Director (Spielberg). * March 23 **Green Ramp disaster: two military aircraft collide over Pope Air Force Base, North Carolina causing 24 fatalities. ** Mexican presidential candidate Luis Donaldo Colosio is assassinated at a campaign rally in Tijuana * March 27 ** TV tycoon Silvio Berlusconi's right-wing coalition wins the Italian general election. ** The biggest tornado outbreak in 1994 occurs in the southeastern United States; one tornado kills 22 people at the Goshen United Methodist Church in Piedmont, Alabama. * March 28 – Shell House massacre: Inkatha Freedom Party and ANC supporters battle in central Johannesburg, South Africa. * March 31 – The journal Nature reports the finding in Ethiopia of the first complete Australopithecus afarensis skull. April * April 2 – The National Convention of New Sudan of the SPLA/M opens in Chukudum. * April 6 – Rwandan President Juvénal Habyarimana and Burundi President Cyprien Ntaryamira die when a missile shoots down their jet near Kigali, Rwanda. This is taken as a pretext to begin the Rwandan genocide. * April 7 – The Rwandan genocide begins in Kigali, Rwanda. * April 16 – Voters in Finland decide to join the European Union in a referendum. * April 20 – South Africa adopts a new national flag, replacing the "Oranje, Blanje, Blou" flag that was used during apartheid. * April 21 – The Red Cross estimates that hundreds of thousands of Tutsi have been killed in Rwanda. * April 25 – Sultan Azlan Muhibbudin Shah ibni Almarhum Sultan Yusuff Izzudin Shah Ghafarullahu-lahu ends his term as the 9th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. casts his vote in the South African general election, 1994]] * April 26 ** Tuanku Jaafar ibni Almarhum Tuanku Abdul Rahman, Yang di-Pertuan Besar of Negeri Sembilan, becomes the 10th Yang di-Pertuan Agong of Malaysia. ** China Airlines Flight 140, an Airbus A300, crashes while landing at Nagoya, Japan, killing 264 people. * April 27 – South Africa holds its first fully multiracial elections, marking the final end of the last vestiges of apartheid. Nelson Mandela wins the elections and is sworn in as the first democratic president the following month. May * May 1 – Three-time Formula One world champion Ayrton Senna is killed in an accident during the San Marino Grand Prix in Imola, Italy. * May 5 – The Bishkek Protocol between Armenia and Azerbaijan is signed in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan; effectively freezing the Nagorno-Karabakh conflict. * May 6 – The Channel Tunnel, which took 15,000 workers more than seven years to complete, opens between England and France, enabling passengers to travel between the two countries in 35 minutes. * May 10 ** Nelson Mandela is inaugurated as South Africa's first black president. * May 17 – Malawi holds its first multiparty elections. * May 20 – After a funeral in Cluny Parish Church, Edinburgh attended by 900 people and after which 3,000 people lined the streets, John Smith is buried in a private family funeral on the island of Iona, at the sacred burial ground of Reilig Odhráin, which contains the graves of several Scottish kings as well as monarchs of Ireland, Norway and France. * May 22 – Pope John Paul II issues the Apostolic Letter Ordinatio Sacerdotalis from the Vatican, expounding the Catholic Church's position requiring "the reservation of priestly ordination to men alone". June * June 1 – The Republic of South Africa rejoins the Commonwealth after the first democratic election. South Africa left the then British Commonwealth in 1961. * June 6–8 – Ceasefire negotiations for the Yugoslav War begin in Geneva; they agree to a one-month cessation of hostilities (which does not last more than a few days). * June 12 – Nicole Brown Simpson and Ronald Lyle Goldman are murdered outside the Simpson home in Los Angeles. O. J. Simpson is later acquitted of the killings, but is held liable in a civil suit. *June 15 – Israel and the Vatican establish full diplomatic relations. *June 17 ** NFL star O. J. Simpson and his friend Al Cowlings flee from police in his white Ford Bronco. The low-speed chase ends at Simpson's Brentwood, Los Angeles mansion, where he surrenders. ** The 1994 FIFA World Cup starts in the United States. *June 23 – The International Olympic Committee celebrates its first centennial. *June 25 – Cold War: the last Russian troops leave Germany. *June 26 – Microsoft announces it will no longer sell or support the MS-DOS operating system separately from Microsoft Windows. This had been its mainstay since 1980. *June 28 – Members of the Aum Shinrikyo cult execute the first sarin gas attack at Matsumoto, Japan, killing eight and injuring 200. *June 30 – An Airbus A330 crashes during a test flight near Toulouse, France, where Airbus is based, killing the seven-person crew. The test was meant to simulate an engine failure at low speed with maximum angle of climb. *June 30 – The Liberal Democratic Party in Japan regained power after spent 11 months of opposition, with the coalition with Japanese Socialist Party. **Tropical Storm Alberto forms, hitting parts of Florida causing $1.03 billion in damage and 32 deaths. July on Jupiter's southern hemisphere.]] * July 2 – Colombian footballer Andrés Escobar, 27, is shot dead in Medellín. His murder is commonly attributed as retaliation for the own goal Escobar scored in the 1994 FIFA World Cup against the United States soccer team. * July 4 – Rwandan Patriotic Front troops capture Kigali, a major breakthrough in the Rwandan Civil War. * July 5 – Jeff Bezos founds Amazon. * July 7 – 1994 civil war in Yemen: Aden is occupied by troops from North Yemen. * July 8 – North Korean President Kim Il-sung dies, but officially continues to hold office. * July 12 – The Allied occupation of Berlin ends with a casing of the colors ceremony attended by U.S. President Bill Clinton. * July 16–22 – Fragments of Comet Shoemaker–Levy 9 impact the planet Jupiter. * July 17 – Brazil wins the 1994 FIFA World Cup, defeating Italy 3–2 in a penalty shootout in the final (full-time 0–0). * July 18 ** AMIA bombing: In Buenos Aires, a terrorist attack destroys a building housing several Jewish organizations, killing 85 and injuring many more. ** Rwandan Patriotic Front troops capture Gisenyi, forcing the interim government into Zaire and ending the Rwandan genocide. * July 25 – Israel and Jordan sign the Washington Declaration as a preliminary to signature on October 25 of the Israel–Jordan peace treaty, which formally ends the state of war that has existed between the nations since 1948. August * August 5 – Groups of protesters spread from Havana, Cuba's Castillo de la Punta ("Point Castle"), creating the first protests against Fidel Castro's government since 1959. * August 12 ** Woodstock '94 begins in Saugerties, New York. It is the 25-year anniversary of Woodstock in 1969. ** All Major League Baseball players go on strike, beginning the longest work stoppage in the sport's history. * August 31 ** The Provisional Irish Republican Army announces a "complete cessation of military operations". ** The Russian army leaves Estonia and Latvia, ending the last traces of Eastern Europe's Soviet occupation. September * September 3 – Cold War: Russia and the People's Republic of China agree to de-target their nuclear weapons against each other. * September 5 – New South Wales State MP for Cabramatta John Newman is shot outside his home, in Australia's first political assassination since 1977. * September 8 – USAir Flight 427, a Boeing 737 with 132 people on board, crashes on approach to Pittsburgh International Airport killing all on board. * September 13 – President Bill Clinton signs the Federal Assault Weapons Ban, which bans the manufacture of new firearms with certain features for a period of 10 years. * September 14 – The 1994 World Series is officially cancelled due to the ongoing work stoppage. It is the first time a World Series will not be played since 1904. * September 16 **Danish tour guide Louise Jensen is abducted, raped and murdered by three British soldiers in Cyprus. **Britain lifts the broadcasting ban imposed on Sinn Féin and paramilitary groups from Northern Ireland. * September 19 – American troops stage a bloodless invasion of Haiti to restore the legitimate elected leader, Jean-Bertrand Aristide, to power. * September 28 ** The car ferry [[MS Estonia|MS Estonia]] sinks in the Baltic Sea, killing 852 people. ** José Francisco Ruiz Massieu, Mexican politician, is assassinated on orders of Raúl Salinas de Gortari. * September–October – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraq threatens to stop cooperating with UNSCOM inspectors and begins to once again deploy troops near its border with Kuwait. In response, the U.S. begins to deploy troops to Kuwait. October * October 1 ** In Slovakia, populist leader Vladimír Mečiar wins the general election. ** Palau gains independence from the United Nations Trusteeship Council. * October 4 – In Switzerland, 23 members of the Order of the Solar Temple cult are found dead, a day after 25 of their fellow cultists are similarly discovered in Morin-Heights, Quebec. * October 8 – Iraq disarmament crisis: The President of the United Nations Security Council says that Iraq must withdraw its troops from the Kuwait border, and immediately cooperate with weapons inspectors. * October 12 – NASA loses radio contact with the ''Magellan'' spacecraft as the probe descends into the thick atmosphere of Venus (the spacecraft presumably burned up in the atmosphere either October 13 or October 14). * October 15 ** After three years of U.S. exile, Haiti's president Aristide returns to his country. ** Iraq disarmament crisis: following threats by the U.N. Security Council and the U.S., Iraq withdraws troops from its border with Kuwait. November * November 5 ** A letter by former U.S. President Ronald Reagan, announcing that he has Alzheimer's disease, is released. ** George Foreman wins the WBA and IBF World Heavyweight Championships by KO'ing Michael Moorer becoming the oldest heavyweight champion in history. ** Johan Heyns, an influential Afrikaner theologian and critic of apartheid, is assassinated. * November 6 – A flood in Piedmont, Italy, kills dozens of people. * November 7 – WXYC, the student radio station of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, provides the world's first internet radio broadcast. * November 8 – Georgia Representative Newt Gingrich leads the United States Republican Party in taking control of both the House of Representatives and the Senate in midterm congressional elections, the first time in 40 years the Republicans secure control of both houses of Congress. George W. Bush is elected Governor of Texas. ** Hurricane Gordon hits Central America, Jamaica, Cuba, the Bahamas, Haiti and the Southeastern United States, causing $594 million in damages and 1,152 fatalities. * November 13 ** Voters in Sweden decide to join the European Union in a referendum. ** The first passengers travel through the Channel Tunnel. * November 16 – A federal judge issues a temporary restraining order, prohibiting the State of California from implementing Proposition 187, that would have denied most public services to illegal aliens. * November 20 – The Angolan government and UNITA rebels sign the Lusaka Protocol. * November 28 – Voters in Norway decide not to join the European Union in a referendum. December * December 1 – Ernesto Zedillo takes office as President of Mexico. * December 2 – The Australian government agrees to pay reparations to indigenous Australians who were displaced during the nuclear tests at Maralinga in the 1950s and 1960s. * December 3 – Taiwan held the first full local elections; James Soong elected as the first and only direct elected Governor of Taiwan, Chen Shui-bian became the first direct elected Mayor of Taipei, Wu Den-yih became the first directed Mayor of Kaohsiung. * December 11 – Russian president Boris Yeltsin orders troops into Chechnya. * December 13 ** The trial of former President Mengistu begins in Ethiopia. ** Fred West, 53, a builder living in Gloucester, is remanded in custody, charged with murdering 12 people (including two of his own daughters) whose bodies are mostly found buried at his house in Cromwell Street. His wife Rose West, 41, is charged with 10 murders. * December 14 – Construction commences on the Three Gorges Dam, at Sandouping, China. * December 19 ** A planned exchange rate correction of the Mexican peso to the US dollar, becomes a massive financial meltdown in Mexico, unleashing the 'Tequila' effect on global financial markets. This prompts a US$50 billion "bailout" by the Clinton Administration. ** Civil unions between same-sex couples are legalized in Sweden. * December 31 is skipped by the Phoenix Islands to switch from the UTC−11 time zone to UTC+13, and by the Line Islands to switch from UTC−10 to UTC+14. The latter becomes the earliest time zone in the world, one full day ahead of Hawaii. Date unknown * Pyroclastic flows – clouds of scalding gas, pumice, and ash – rapidly descend an erupting Mount Merapi volcano in central Java, causing sixty deaths. * Online service America Online offers gateway to World Wide Web for the first time. This marked the beginning of easy accessibility of the Web to the average American. * The population of Nigeria exceeds 100 million, making the republic the first African nation to have a population above 100 million. Births January ]] ]] * January 4 – Derrick Henry, American football player * January 5 – Zemgus Girgensons, Latvian ice hockey player * January 6 ** Catriona Gray, beauty pageant winner ** Denis Suárez, Spanish footballer ** Jameis Winston, American football player * January 10 ** Justin Basson, South African rugby union player ** Landon Collins, American football player ** Faith Kipyegon, Kenyan middle-distance runner * January 11 – Mathieu Marquet, Mauritian swimmer * January 12 – Emre Can, German footballer * January 14 ** Muktar Edris, Ethiopian long-distance runner ** Kai, South Korean singer * January 15 – Eric Dier, English footballer * January 17 – Sajal Ali, Pakistani actress and model * January 18 ** Minzy, South Korean singer, rapper, and dancer ** Sam Strike, English actor * January 19 – Matthias Ginter, German footballer * January 21 – Booboo Stewart, American actor * January 23 ** Addison Russell, American baseball player ** Kwak Min-jeong, South Korean figure skater * January 24 – Juanpi, Venezuelan footballer * January 28 – Maluma, Colombian singer * January 29 – Ayane Sakura, Japanese voice actress February ]] ]] * February 1 – Harry Styles, English singer * February 5 – Saki Nakajima, Japanese singer * February 6 – Charlie Heaton, English actor * February 8 – Nikki Yanofsky, Canadian singer * February 10 ** Seulgi, South Korean singer ** Makenzie Vega, American actress * February 11 – Dansby Swanson, American baseball player * February 13 ** Memphis Depay, Dutch footballer ** Axel Reymond, French Marathon swimmer * February 15 – Eric Dier, English footballer * February 16 – Federico Bernardeschi, Italian footballer * February 18 – J-Hope, South Korean rapper and songwriter * February 21 ** Hayley Orrantia, American actress ** Wendy, South Korean-Canadian singer * February 23 – Dakota Fanning, American actress and fashion model * February 24 – Earl Sweatshirt, American rapper * February 25 – Eugenie Bouchard, Canadian tennis player * February 27 – Hou Yifan, Chinese chess player * February 28 – Arkadiusz Milik, Polish footballer March ]] ]] * March 1 ** Justin Bieber, Canadian singer ** Tyreek Hill, American football player * March 5 – Aislinn Paul, Canadian actress * March 7 ** Christina Gao, American figure skater ** Chase Kalisz, American swimmer ** Jordan Pickford, English footballer * March 8 – Dylan Tombides, Australian footballer (d. 2014) * March 10 – Bad Bunny, Puerto Rican singer * March 12 – Christina Grimmie, American singer (d. 2016) * March 13 ** Gerard Deulofeu, Spanish footballer ** Yannick Gerhardt, German footballer * March 14 – Ansel Elgort, American actor, singer, and DJ * March 16 – Joel Embiid, Cameroonian basketball player * March 25 – Justin Prentice, American actor * March 26 – Mayu Watanabe, Japanese singer * March 27 – Yoan Cardinale, French footballer * March 28 – Jackson Wang, Hong Kong rapper * March 30 ** Alex Bregman, American baseball player ** Haruka Shimazaki, Japanese singer April ]] * April 3 – Dylann Roof, American mass murderer * April 4 – Risako Sugaya, Japanese singer * April 6 – Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Filipina actress * April 11 – Dakota Blue Richards, English actress * April 12 ** Eric Bailly, Ivorian footballer ** Oh Sehun, South Korean singer ** Saoirse Ronan, United States-born Irish actress * April 14 – Skyler Samuels, American actress * April 16 – Will Fuller, American football player * April 18 – Moisés Arias, American actor * April 25 – Omar McLeod, Jamaican hurdler * April 27 – Corey Seager, American baseball player May ]] ]] * May 4 – Alexander Gould, American actor * May 5 – Marco Benassi, Italian footballer * May 6 – Mateo Kovačić, Croatian footballer * May 14 – Marquinhos, Brazilian footballer * May 16 – Miles Heizer, American actor * May 20 – Piotr Zieliński, Polish footballer * May 21 – Tom Daley, British diver * May 24 — Dimash Kudaibergen, Kazakh singer, songwriter, and multi-instrumentalist * May 25 ** Kylee, Japanese-American singer ** Aly Raisman, American gymnast * May 27 ** Maximilian Arnold, German footballer ** Aymeric Laporte, French footballer * May 28 ** Son Yeon-jae South Korean rhythmic gymnast ** John Stones, English footballer June ]] * June 11 ** Ivana Baquero, Spanish actress ** Jessica Fox, Australian canoeist ** Kevin Fret, Puerto Rican musician (d. 2019) * June 15 ** Vincent Janssen, Dutch footballer ** Iñaki Williams, Spanish footballer * June 17 ** Amari Cooper, American football player ** Shaq Lawson, American football player *June 18 – Takeoff, American rapper * June 20 – Leonard Williams, American football player * June 29 ** Camila Mendes, American actress ** Leandro Paredes, Argentinian footballer July ]] * July 2 – Baba Rahman, Ghanaian footballer * July 6 – Corey Coleman, American football player * July 9 – Akiane Kramarik, American poet * July 10 – Iuri Medeiros, Portuguese footballer * July 16 – Mark Indelicato, American actor * July 17 ** Derrick Henry, American football player ** Victor Lindelöf, Swedish footballer ** Benjamin Mendy, French footballer * July 22 – Jaz Sinclair, American actress * July 27 – Winnie Harlow, Canadian model * July 29 – Daniele Rugani, Italian footballer * July 31 – Lil Uzi Vert, American rapper August ]] * August 3 ** Todd Gurley, American football player ** Corentin Tolisso, French footballer * August 4 ** Mayuko Fukuda, Japanese actress ** Bobby Shmurda, American rapper * August 8 − Lauv, American singer * August 9 – Kelli Hubly, American soccer player * August 10 – Bernardo Silva, Portuguese footballer * August 13 – Filip Forsberg, Swedish ice hockey player * August 16 – Tippy Dos Santos, Filipino-American singer and actress * August 17 ** Tiémoué Bakayoko, French footballer ** Jack Conklin, American football player ** Taissa Farmiga, American actress * August 18 ** Madelaine Petsch, American actress ** Morgan Sanson, French footballer * August 22 – Israel Broussard, American actor * August 27 – Ellar Coltrane, American actor * August 30 - Kwon So-hyun, South Korean actress and singer * August 31 — Can Aktav, Turkish football player September ]] * September 8 ** Bruno Fernandes, Portuguese footballer ** Cameron Dallas, American internet personality and actor * September 11 – Jordi El Niño Polla, Spanish adult film actor * September 12 ** Mhairi Black, Scottish politician ** RM, South Korean rapper and songwriter * September 21 – Ben Proud, English swimmer * September 22 – Carlos Correa, Puerto Rican-American baseball player * September 29 – Halsey, American singer October ]] * October 2 – Shekhinah, South African singer-songwriter * October 3 – Seth Jones, American ice hockey player * October 9 – Jodelle Ferland, Canadian actress * October 10 ** Ilhoon, South Korean rapper, songwriter, and actor ** Suzy, South Korean singer and actress * October 12 ** Sean Monahan, Canadian ice hockey player ** Olivia Smoliga, American swimmer * October 14 – Jared Goff, American football player * October 15 ** Lil' Kleine, Dutch musician ** Sebastián Yatra, Colombian singer * October 24 ** Bruma, Portuguese footballer ** Krystal Jung, South Korean singer ** Jalen Ramsey, American football player * October 25 – Manzoor Pashteen, Pakistani human rights activist * October 26 – Allie DeBerry, American actress and model * October 27 – Kurt Zouma, French footballer * October 30 – Miyū Tsuzurahara, Japanese actress November ]] * November 1 – James Ward-Prowse, English footballer * November 2 – Jordan Howard, American football player * November 3 − Ella Mai, British singer * November 4 – Deion Jones, American football player * November 10 ** Zoey Deutch, American actress ** Óliver Torres, Spanish footballer * November 15 ** Tyler Boyd, American football player ** Emma Dumont, American actress, model, and dancer * November 21 – Saúl Ñíguez, Spanish footballer * November 22 – Dacre Montgomery, Australian actor * November 24 – Nabil Bentaleb, Algerian footballer * November 28 – Bonnie Anderson, Australian singer * November 29 – Julius Randle, American basketball player * November 30 – Nyjah Huston, American skateboarder December ]] * December 3 – Jake T. Austin, American actor * December 6 – Giannis Antetokounmpo, Greek basketball player * December 7 ** Yuzuru Hanyu, Japanese figure skater ** Hunter Henry, American football player * December 8 ** Conseslus Kipruto, Kenyan middle distance runner ** Raheem Sterling, English footballer * December 9 - Zach Veach, American race car driver * December 10 – Matti Klinga, Finnish footballer * December 16 - Christopher Bell, American race car driver * December 17 – Nat Wolff, American actor * December 19 – Michele Bravi, Italian singer * December 23 – Tajae Sharpe, American football player * December 26 – Dalyn Dawkins, American football player * December 28 – Adam Peaty, English swimmer Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Arthur Espie Porritt, New Zealand politician and athlete (b. 1900) ** Cesar Romero, Cuban-American actor (b. 1907) ** Edward Arthur Thompson, British historian (b. 1914) * January 2 – Pierre-Paul Schweitzer, French director of the IMF (b. 1912) * January 3 – Frank Belknap Long, American writer (b. 1901) * January 5 ** Brian Johnston, British cricket commentator (b. 1912) ** Elmar Lipping, Estonian statesman and soldier (b. 1906) ** Tip O'Neill, American politician (b. 1912) * January 7 – Phoumi Vongvichit, President of Laos (b. 1909) * January 8 **Pat Buttram, American actor (b. 1915) **Chandrashekarendra Saraswati, Indian sage (b. 1894) * January 9 ** Madge Ryan, Australian actress (b. 1919) ** Johnny Temple, American baseball player (b. 1927) * January 11 – John Bradley, American Navy sailor (b. 1923) * January 12 – Samuel Bronston, American film producer and director (b. 1908) * January 13 – Johan Jørgen Holst, Norwegian politician and diplomat (b. 1937) * January 14 ** Esther Ralston, American actress (b. 1902) ** Delio Rodríguez, Spanish cyclist (b. 1916) ** Zino Davidoff, Ukrainian businessman (b. 1906) ** Federica Montseny, Spanish politician (b. 1905) * January 15 – Harry Nilsson, American musician (b. 1941) * January 17 ** Helen Stephens, American runner (b. 1918) ** Chung Il-kwon, South Korean politician (b. 1917) * January 20 ** Matt Busby, Scottish football manager (b. 1909) ** Jaramogi Oginga Odinga, Kenyan politician (b. 1911) * January 22 ** Jean-Louis Barrault, French actor and director (b. 1910) ** Frances Gifford, American actress (b. 1920) ** Telly Savalas, American actor (b. 1922) * January 23 ** Brian Redhead, British journalist and broadcaster (b. 1929) ** Nikolai Ogarkov, Soviet marshal (b. 1917) * January 25 – Stephen Cole Kleene, American mathematician (b. 1909) * January 27 – Claude Akins, American actor (b. 1926) * January 28 – Hal Smith, American actor (b. 1916) * January 29 ** Ulrike Maier, Austrian alpine skier (b. 1967) ** Nick Cravat, American actor and acrobat (b. 1912) * January 30 ** Pierre Boulle, French author (b. 1912) ** Rudolf Schwarz, Austrian-born British conductor (b. 1902) ** Bahjat Talhouni, Jordanian politician (b. 1913) February ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Olan Soule, American actor (b. 1909) * February 2 – Marija Gimbutas, Lithuanian-American archeologist (b. 1921) * February 3 – Walter Havighurst, American critic, novelist, and historian (b. 1901) * February 4 – Jane Arbor, British writer (b. 1903) * February 6 ** Joseph Cotten, American actor (b. 1905) ** Jack Kirby, American comic book writer and illustrator (b. 1917) * February 7 ** Witold Lutosławski, Polish composer (b. 1913) ** Arnold Smith, Canadian diplomat (b. 1915) * February 9 – Howard Martin Temin, American geneticist (b. 1934) * February 11 ** Neil Bonnett, American race car driver (b. 1946) ** Sorrell Booke, American actor (b. 1930) ** William Conrad, American actor (b. 1920) ** Paul Feyerabend, Austrian philosopher (b. 1924) **Antonio Martín, Spanish cyclist (b. 1970) * February 12 – Donald Judd, American artist (b. 1928) * February 14 ** Christopher Lasch, American historian, moralist, and social critic (b. 1932) ** Andrei Chikatilo, Russian serial killer (executed) (b. 1936) * February 17 – Randy Shilts, American author and activist (b. 1951) * February 19 – Derek Jarman, English film director (b. 1942) * February 22 – Papa John Creach, American fiddler (b. 1917) * February 24 ** Jean Sablon, French singer (b. 1906) ** Dinah Shore, American actress and singer (b. 1916) ** Henry Milton Taylor, 3rd Governor-General of the Bahamas (b. 1903) * February 25 – Jersey Joe Walcott, American boxer (b. 1914) * February 26 – Bill Hicks, American comedian (b. 1961) * February 28 – Josephat Karanja, Kenyan politician (b. 1931) March ]] ]] ]] * March 2 **Peter Cureton, Canadian actor and playwright **Anita Morris, American actress and singer (b. 1943) * March 4 – John Candy, Canadian comedian and actor (b. 1950) * March 5 – Abdullah al-Sallal, 1st President of the Yemen Arab Republic (b. 1917) * March 6 ** Ray Arcel, American boxing trainer (b. 1899) ** Melina Mercouri, Greek actress and politician (b. 1920) * March 9 ** Charles Bukowski, American writer (b. 1920) ** Fernando Rey, Spanish actor (b. 1917) ** Lawrence E. Spivak, American journalist (b. 1900) * March 10 – D. J. M. Mackenzie, New Zealand-born British medical officer (b. 1905) * March 11 – Kaku Takashina, Japanese actor (b. 1919) * March 13 ** Danny Barker, American musician (b. 1909) ** Buddy Rosar, American baseball player (b. 1914) * March 17 ** Ellsworth Vines, American tennis player (b. 1911) ** Mai Zetterling, Swedish actor and director (b. 1925) * March 20 – Lewis Grizzard, American writer and humorist (b. 1946) * March 21 ** Macdonald Carey, American actor (b. 1913) ** Dack Rambo, American actor (b. 1941) * March 22 – Walter Lantz, American cartoonist (b. 1899) * March 23 ** Álvaro del Portillo, Spanish Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1914) ** Luis Donaldo Colosio, Mexican politician (b. 1950) ** Giulietta Masina, Italian actress (b. 1921) * March 25 – Max Petitpierre, Swiss politician (b. 1899) * March 28 ** Eugène Ionesco, Romanian-born playwright (b. 1909) ** Ira Murchison, American athlete (b. 1933) * March 29 – Bill Travers, English actor (b. 1922) April ]] ]] * April 1 ** Léon Degrelle, Belgian politician and Nazi collaborator (b. 1906) ** Robert Doisneau, French photographer (b. 1912) * April 2 – Betty Furness, American actress, author, and consumer advocate (b. 1916) * April 3 – Jérôme Lejeune, French pediatrician and geneticist (b. 1926) * April 5 – Kurt Cobain, American singer and songwriter (b. 1967) * April 6 ** Juvénal Habyarimana, 3rd President of Rwanda (b. 1937) ** Cyprien Ntaryamira, 5th President of Burundi (b. 1956) * April 7 ** Agathe Uwilingiyimana, Prime Minister of Rwanda (b. 1953) ** Albert Guðmundsson, Icelandic footballer and politician (b. 1923) ** Golo Mann, German historian (b. 1909) * April 10 ** Sam B. Hall, American politician (b. 1924) ** Viktor Afanasyev, Soviet journalist (b. 1922) * April 11 – Hal Lawrence, Canadian naval officer (b. 1920) * April 14 ** Manuel Andújar, Spanish writer (b. 1913) ** Salimuzzaman Siddiqui, Pakistani chemist (b. 1897) ** Hugh Springer, Governor-General of Barbados (b. 1913) * April 15 – John Curry, British figure skater (b. 1949) * April 16 – Ralph Ellison, American writer (b. 1914) * April 17 – Roger Wolcott Sperry, American neurobiologist (b. 1913) * April 18 – Ken Oosterbroek, South African photojournalist (b. 1962) * April 22 – Richard Nixon, 37th President of the United States (b. 1913) * April 24 – Masutatsu Ōyama, Korean-Japanese Karate master (b. 1923) * April 27 – Lynne Frederick, English actress (b. 1954) * April 28 – Berton Roueché, American writer (b. 1910) * April 29 ** Russell Kirk, American political philosopher (b. 1918) ** Sak Sutsakhan, Cambodian politician (b. 1928) * April 30 ** Roland Ratzenberger, Austrian Formula One driver (b. 1960) ** Richard Scarry, American author (b. 1919) ** Sorie Ibrahim Koroma, Prime Minister of Sierra Leone (b. 1930) May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Ayrton Senna, Brazilian Formula One driver (b. 1960) * May 2 ** William Albertini, English cricketer (b. 1913) ** Dorothy Marie Donnelly, American poet (b. 1908) * May 5 – Joe Layton, American director and choreographer (b. 1931) * May 7 – Clement Greenberg, American art critic (b. 1909) * May 8 – George Peppard, American actor (b. 1928) * May 10 – John Wayne Gacy, American serial killer (b. 1942) * May 12 ** Erik Erikson, Danish-American developmental psychologist (b. 1902) ** John Smith, Scottish politician (b. 1938) ** Roy J. Plunkett, American chemist (b. 1910) * May 14 – W. Graham Claytor, Jr., American businessman and naval officer (b. 1914) * May 15 ** Royal Dano, American actor (b. 1922) ** Gilbert Roland, American actor (b. 1905) * May 16 – Alain Cuny, French actor (b. 1908) * May 17 – Étienne Hirsch, French engineer and administrator (b. 1901) * May 19 ** Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis, American socialite, conservationist, and First Lady of the United States (b. 1929) ** Henry Morgan, American comedian (b. 1915) ** Luis Ocaña, Spanish bicycle racer (b. 1945) * May 21 ** Giovanni Goria, Italian Prime Minister (b. 1943) ** Masayoshi Ito, Japanese politician (b. 1913) ** Ralph Miliband, Polish-born British academic (b. 1924) ** Johan Hendrik Weidner, Belgian World War II resistance fighter (b. 1912) * May 26 – Sonny Sharrock, American jazz musician (b. 1940) * May 27 – Red Rodney, American trumpeter (b. 1927) * May 28 – Julius Boros, American golfer (b. 1920) * May 29 – Erich Honecker, East German politician (b. 1912) * May 30 ** Juan Carlos Onetti, Uruguayan novelist (b. 1909) ** Marcel Bich, French businessman (b. 1914) ** Ezra Taft Benson, American religious leader (b. 1899) * May 31 – Sidney Gilliat, British film director (b. 1908) June ]] * June 2 – David Stove, Australian philosopher (b. 1927) * June 3 – Jack Cowie, New Zealand cricketer (b. 1912) * June 4 ** Benedict J. Semmes Jr., American admiral (b. 1913) ** Peter Thorneycroft, British politician (b. 1909) * June 6 – Barry Sullivan, American actor (b. 1912) * June 7 – Dennis Potter, English dramatist (b. 1935) * June 9 – Jan Tinbergen, Dutch economist (b. 1903) * June 10 – Edward Kienholz, American artist and sculptor (b. 1927) * June 12 ** Ron Goldman, American model, waiter (b. 1968) ** Menachem Mendel Schneerson, American Hasidic rabbinical leader (b. 1902) ** Nicole Brown Simpson, German-American actress, waitress (b. 1959) * June 13 – K. T. Stevens, American actress (b. 1919) * June 14 ** Lionel Grigson, British jazz pianist, composer and educator (b. 1942) ** Henry Mancini, American composer and arranger (b. 1924) * June 15 ** Manos Hatzidakis, Greek composer (b. 1925) ** Kristen Pfaff, American bassist (b. 1967) * June 20 – Jay Miner, American computer pioneer (b. 1932) * June 21 – William Wilson Morgan, American astronomer and astrophysicist (b. 1906) * June 29 – Kurt Eichhorn, German conductor (b. 1908) July ]] ]] ]] * July 2 ** Roberto Balado, Cuban boxer (b. 1969) ** Maung Maung, President of Myanmar (b. 1925) ** Marion Williams, American gospel singer (b. 1927) * July 3 – Lew Hoad, Australian tennis player (b. 1934) * July 6 – Ahmet Haxhiu, Albanian political activist (b. 1932) * July 7 ** Anita Garvin, American actress (b. 1907) ** Friedrich August Freiherr von der Heydte, German Luftwaffe officer (b. 1907) ** Cameron Mitchell, American actor (b. 1918) * July 8 ** Christian-Jaque, French film director (b. 1904) ** Kim Il-sung, President of North Korea (b. 1912) ** Dick Sargent, American actor (b. 1930) * July 11 – Gary Kildall, American computer inventor (b. 1942) * July 14 – César Tovar, Venezuelan baseball player (b. 1940) * July 16 ** Patricio Carvajal, Chilean admiral, minister, and diplomat (b. 1916) ** Julian Schwinger, American physicist (b. 1918) * July 17 – Jean Borotra, French tennis player (b. 1898) * July 19 – Ray Flaherty, American football coach (b. 1903) * July 20 – Paul Delvaux, Belgian painter (b. 1897) * July 21 ** Marijac, French cartoonist (b. 1908) ** Pere Calders, Spanish writer and cartoonist (b. 1912) * July 22 – Alexandre Hogue, American painter (b. 1898) * July 27 – Kevin Carter, South African photojournalist (b. 1960) * July 29 – Dorothy Hodgkin, British chemist (b. 1910) August ]] ]] * August 4 – Giovanni Spadolini, Italian Prime Minister (b. 1925) * August 6 – Domenico Modugno, Italian singer-songwriter and actor turned politician (b. 1928) * August 11 – Peter Cushing, English actor (b. 1913) * August 13 – Manfred Wörner, German politician and diplomat (b. 1934) * August 14 – Elias Canetti, Bulgarian-born writer (b. 1905) * August 17 – Jack Sharkey, American boxer (b. 1902) * August 18 – Richard Laurence Millington Synge, English chemist (b. 1914) * August 19 – Linus Pauling, American chemist (b. 1901) * August 21 ** Anita Lizana, Chilean tennis player (b. 1915) ** Michael Peters, American choreographer (b. 1948) * August 23 – Zoltán Fábri, Hungarian film director (b. 1917) * August 28 – David Wright, South African poet (b. 1920) * August 30 **Lindsay Anderson, British film director (b. 1923) ** Hubert Zemke, American fighter ace (b. 1914) September ]] ]] ]] * September 2 – Roy Castle, British entertainer (b. 1932) * September 3 – Billy Wright, English footballer (b. 1924) * September 5 – Shimshon Amitsur, Israeli mathematician (b. 1921) * September 6 ** Nicky Hopkins, British musician (b. 1944) ** Duccio Tessari, Italian director and screenwriter (b. 1926) ** Paul Xuereb, Maltese politician (b. 1923) * September 7 ** James Clavell, British writer (b. 1921) ** Dennis Morgan, American actor and singer (b. 1908) ** Terence Young, British film director (b. 1915) * September 8 – János Szentágothai, Hungarian anatomist (b. 1912) * September 9 – Patrick O'Neal, American actor (b. 1927) * September 11 – Jessica Tandy, English-born American actress (b. 1909) * September 12 ** Tom Ewell, American actor (b. 1909) ** Boris Yegorov, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1937) * September 15 – Mark Stevens, American actor (b. 1916) * September 16 – Jack Dodson, American actor (b. 1931) * September 17 ** Vitas Gerulaitis, American tennis player (b. 1954) ** Karl Popper, Austrian-British philosopher (b. 1902) * September 18 – Franco Moschino, Italian fashion designer (b. 1950) * September 19 – Joseph Iléo, Prime Minister of the Democratic Republic of the Congo (b. 1921) * September 20 ** Abioseh Nicol, Sierra Leonean diplomat and author (b. 1924) ** Jule Styne, English-born American songwriter (b. 1905) * September 22 – Bud Sagendorf, American cartoonist (b. 1915) * September 23 – Robert Bloch, American writer (b. 1917) * September 24 – Sir David Napley, British solicitor (b. 1915) * September 26 – Louis Ferdinand, Prince of Prussia (b. 1907) * September 27 ** Vernon Kirby, South African tennis player (b. 1911) ** Carlos Lleras Restrepo, President of Colombia (b. 1908) * September 28 – José Francisco Ruiz Massieu, Mexican politician (b. 1946) * September 30 ** André Michel Lwoff, French microbiologist (b. 1902) ** Roberto Eduardo Viola, military president of Argentina (b. 1924) October ]] ]] * October 2 – Harriet Nelson, American actress (b. 1909) * October 3 ** Tim Asch, American anthropologist (b. 1932) ** Dub Taylor, American actor (b. 1907) * October 7 ** Niels Kaj Jerne, English immunologist (b. 1911) ** James Hill, British film and television director (b. 1919) * October 15 – Sarah Kofman, French philosopher (b. 1934) * October 19 – Martha Raye, American actress and comedian (b. 1916) * October 18 – Conchita Montes, Spanish actress (b. 1914) * October 19 – Oldřich Černík, Prime Minister of Czechoslovakia (b. 1921) * October 20 ** Sergei Bondarchuk, Russian film director (b. 1920) ** Burt Lancaster, American actor (b. 1913) * October 21 – Benoît Régent, French actor (b. 1953) * October 22 – Fabio Grobart, Cuban politician (b. 1905) * October 23 – Robert Lansing, American actor (b. 1928) * October 24 ** Gamini Dissanayake, Sri Lankan politician (b. 1942) ** Raúl Juliá, Puerto Rican-American actor and singer (b. 1940) * October 25 – Mildred Natwick, American actress (b. 1905) * October 28 – Calvin S. Fuller, American physical chemist (b. 1902) * October 29 – Shlomo Goren, Israeli rabbi (b. 1918) November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Noah Beery Jr., American actor (b. 1913) * November 4 – Ashish Kumar Louho, Bangladeshi actor (b. 1937) * November 5 – Johan Heyns, South African theologian and apartheid critic (b. 1928) * November 9 – Priscilla Morrill, American actress (b. 1927) * November 10 – Carmen McRae, American jazz singer (b. 1920) * November 11 ** Dame Elizabeth Maconchy, British composer (b. 1907) ** Pedro Zamora, Cuban-American AIDS activist (b. 1972) * November 12 ** Wilma Rudolph, American athlete (b. 1940) ** J. I. M. Stewart, Scottish novelist (b. 1906) * November 13 – Motoo Kimura, Japanese geneticist (b. 1924) * November 14 – Tom Villard, American actor (b. 1953) * November 15 – Leandro Locsin, Filipino architect (b. 1928) * November 16 ** Doris Speed, English actress (b. 1899) ** Dino Valente, American musician (b. 1937) * November 18 ** Cab Calloway, American jazz singer and bandleader (b. 1907) ** Peter Ledger, Australian artist (b. 1945) * November 20 – John Lucarotti, British screenwriter (b. 1926) * November 21 — Pino Locchi, Italian actor and voice actor (b. 1925) * November 22 – Charles Upham, New Zealand soldier (b. 1908) * November 23 – Art Barr, American professional wrestler (b. 1966) * November 28 ** Jeffrey Dahmer, American serial killer (b. 1960) ** Vicente Enrique y Tarancón, Spanish cardinal (b. 1907) * November 30 ** Guy Debord, French theorist, writer, and filmmaker (b. 1931) ** Lionel Stander, American actor (b. 1908) December ]] ]] ]] * December 4 – Sir Geoffrey Elton, British historian (b. 1921) * December 6 – Gian Maria Volonté, Italian actor (b. 1933) * December 8 – Antônio Carlos Jobim, Brazilian composer (b. 1927) * December 10 – Alex Wilson, Canadian athlete (b. 1905) * December 11 ** Philip Phillips, American archaeologist (b. 1900) ** Carl Marzani, American filmmaker, author, editor and publisher (b. 1912) * December 12 ** Donna J. Stone, American poet and philanthropist (b. 1933) ** Stuart Roosa, American astronaut (b. 1933) * December 13 – Hu Lanqi, Chinese revolutionary, general, and writer (b. 1901) * December 18 – Lilia Skala, Austrian-born American actress (b. 1896) * December 20 ** Hans Herlin, German novelist (b. 1925) ** Dean Rusk, American diplomat (b. 1909) * December 23 – Sebastian Shaw, English actor (b. 1905) * December 24 ** John Boswell, American historian (b. 1947) ** Rossano Brazzi, Italian actor (b. 1916) ** John Osborne, English playwright (b. 1929) * December 25 – Zail Singh, 7th President of India (b. 1916) * December 26 ** Jock Campbell, Baron Campbell of Eskan, British businessman and life peer (b. 1912) ** Allie Reynolds, American baseball player (b. 1917) * December 27 ** Fanny Cradock, British television chef and restaurant critic (b. 1909) ** Peter May, English cricketer (b. 1929) ** J. B. L. Reyes, Filipino jurist (b. 1902) * December 31 – Woody Strode, American athlete and actor (b. 1914) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Bertram N. Brockhouse, Clifford Glenwood Shull * Chemistry – George Andrew Olah * Medicine – Alfred G. Gilman, Martin Rodbell * Literature – Kenzaburō Ōe * Peace – Yasser Arafat, Shimon Peres, Yitzhak Rabin * Nobel Memorial Prize in Economic Sciences – Reinhard Selten, John Forbes Nash, John Harsanyi Templeton Prize * Michael Novak Fields Medal * Efim Isakovich Zelmanov, Pierre-Louis Lions, Jean Bourgain, Jean-Christophe Yoccoz Right Livelihood Award * Astrid Lindgren, SERVOL (Service Volunteered for All), H. Sudarshan / VGKK (Vivekananda Girijana Kalyana Kendra), Ken Saro-Wiwa / MOSOP (Movement for the Survival of the Ogoni People) References Category:1994 Dinosaurs The year 1994 was designated as the "International Year of the Family" and the "International Year of Sport and the Olympic Ideal" by the United Nations. * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariel Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances * Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "The Babysitter") * N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Family Trip") * N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Family Trip") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Family Trip") * Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Time Flies") * N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Sing Opera") * Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "The Secret Mission") * Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "The Secret Mission") * Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "The Secret Mission") * Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Meet a Visitor") Episodes The U.K. versions of Season 11 episodes only aired on TV in the U.K., but not aired in North America. # The Babysitter (U.K.) 'and 'The Colour of Barney (U.K.) (November 2, 2007) # Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite (U.K.) and''' Time Flies (U.K.) (November 3, 2007) # 'Get Well (U.K.) 'and 'Rhyming Time (U.K.) '(November 4, 2007) #Greetings' and 'Discoveries (November 5, 2007) #News to You and 'Slow and Steady! '(November 6, 2007) #Batter Up! and Something's Missing (November 7, 2007) #Picnic and 'Sing Opera '(November 8, 2007) #The Pistachio Touch and '''Just Desserts (November 9, 2007) #'Save the Day 'and The Missing Treasure Chest (November 10, 2007) #'Hide and Seek with Baby Bop 'and Healthy Bodies '''(November 11, 2007) #Picture Perfect and '''You're a Star! (November 12, 2007) #'We're Gonna Get Wet '''and 'Queen for a Day (November 21, 2007) #Barney Can Dance! and '''The Feast (November 22, 2007) (Thanksgiving Day) #'Catch a Sneeze 'and Make Room for Riff '''(November 23, 2007) #Baby Bop Gets Hurt and '''BJ's Broken Arm (November 25, 2007) #'A Day to Remember 'and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? '''(December 1, 2007) #Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and 'Big Hugs '(December 2, 2007) #The Secret Mission and '''Make Something Special (December 4, 2007) #'The Carnival 'and Hic-Hic-Hiccups '''(December 5, 2007) #Family Trip and 'Baby Bop Gets Lost '(December 10, 2007) #Hot! Hot! Hot! and '''One Hat Fits All (December 11, 2007) #'BJ's Scooter Ride '''and 'Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride (January 4, 2008) #Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and 'A Trip to London, England '(January 5, 2008) #Riff's Funny Symphony and 'Meet a Visitor '(January 6, 2008) #Sing-Along in Season 11 (January 7, 2008) Trivia * This is the only original U.K. co-production of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] where the humans speak in English (United Kingdom and Australia), instead of speaking in North American English. Even Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff have American speaking voices. * The U.K. version of Season 11 centered more around the dinosaurs, three old kids (Rachel, David and Laura) from Season 9 and seventeen new kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * The U.K. versions of the only 6 episodes are "The Babysitter", "The Colour of Barney", "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite", "Time Flies", "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time" are originally aired outside North America. * On January 2, 2017, based on the original U.K. co-production of Barney & Friends, the first U.K. album "Season 11 Songs" was released. * The U.K. version of Season 11 aired on ABC Kids in Australia to honor Barney's 20th Anniversary on December 6, 2007 and discontinued on September 2, 2012 and also dubbed in German and aired on Super RTL in Germany. It also aired in Asia since 2013. * This is the second and last season to produced by BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation). The first being Season 9 (U.K.). * Unlike the other seasons, all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 9 and Season 11 episodes 14-26: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". ** David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". ** Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". ** Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". ** Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". ** Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". ** Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". ** Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". ** Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". ** Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". ** Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". ** Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". ** Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". ** Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". ** Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". ** Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". ** Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This is the only season in the U.K. to have the 20 kid cast. * The production for this season begin on August 22, 2007 and ended in early November 2007. * The season in the U.K. is produced by Karen Barnes, written by Carter Crocker and Karl Ceurs and directed by Steven Feldman and Fred Holmes. * Joe Phillips is the musical director for the season in the U.K. * The only season to have the the 2004-2007 Barney Costume's feet are a separate part of the costume. * The 2004-2006 Baby Bop costume in Season 9 is used in the only four Season 11 episodes '''A Day to Remember, Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?, The Carnival and Hot! Hot! Hot!. * Season 11 only originally aired in two years (in the United Kingdom). * On July 2, 2017, all episodes were released on the U.K. iTunes and YouTube. See Also *'Barney & Friends: The Complete Eleventh Season (U.K.)' The Main Cast of Barney & Friends Season 11 (U.K.) (without Rachel, David and Laura) (Fake).png|The Cast of Season 11 (U.K.) Fan-made or Fake Picture of Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop with 3 Old Kids (Rachel, David and Laura) in Season 11.png|Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff with David, Laura and Rachel External links *https://www.youtube.com/user/BarneyGreatBritainOfficial